


Dustjar: alternate ending

by ItzZaira



Series: UT!Skelebros [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Brotherly Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzZaira/pseuds/ItzZaira
Summary: Am I the only one who thinks Zarla's dustjar is sad?Too sad to be real??This is an alternate ending for dustjar.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Series: UT!Skelebros [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552723
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Dustjar: alternate ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zarla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarla/gifts).



Papyrus sat on the couch, cuddling the jar with dust close. That dust used to be Sans. That dust used to be his brother.

He always wore Sans' jacked. It comforted him, giving him the familiar feeling of when Sans used to be around. Papyrus needed that. Because Sans would never be able to hug him again.

At first, he couldn't believe it. Didn't want to believe it. But at some point he needed to accept it: He would never hear Sans' jokes, get mad at him for leaving it messy everywhere, cook him spaghetti, or even comfort him when he needed it. It would never happen again.

Because the sad truth was, Sans was gone.

When Papyrus finally understood what happend, he had broke down. How was he suposed to live without Sans?!

Undyne tried to help. Alphys tried to help. Asgore and Toriel had been the most help.

But they would never be able to fill in that empty place in his soul.

Now, after it at all sunk in.. Papyrus felt empty. He didn't want to accept Sans' dead. He _couldn't_ accept Sans' dead. He didn't want to.

The nightmares were horrible. Often nightmares of Sans being there, and then something bad happening to him. Or just Sans being there, and waking up, finding the jar in his arms.

They all felt too real. Papyrus wasn't sure what was real or fake anymore. He couldn't remember what happend to Sans. He was scared. 

He hoped he wasn't going crazy.

One night, Papyrus woke up, gasping from another nightmare, when his eyes fell on the jar.

The jar. It was always there.

And it would always be.

Because Sans was gone.

That was when Papyrus accepted it. That he would never see Sans again.

With that realization, he broke down. 

He sobbed, picked up the jar, and cuddled it close. No bones to hug. Just glass and dust.

"S-SANS.." Papyrus sobbed. "I.. I'M SO.. S-SO SORRY!"

"Paps?"

Papyrus didn't want to hear it. He sobbed louder and cuddled the jar closer.

"Papyrus?!"

Papyrus openes his eyes, trying to prove himself, when he froze. He wasn't wearing the blue jacked anymore, but his normal PJ's. He wasn't cuddling the jar with dust, he was cuddling a pillow.

Beside's him, sat a very worried Sans.

"Paps! What's wrong, are you alright?!" Sans asked worried. Papyrus stared at him in shock, before he started to laugh hysterically.

"P-Paps?!" Sans asked, shocked.

"D-DON'T DO THIS ME!" Papyrus screamed. "YOU. ARE. DEAD! YOU ARREN'T REAL! THIS IS JUST A DREAM! JUST A DREAM! JUST.. A DREAM.."

Papyrus sobbed, and hide his face in his hands with shaking shoulders as he cried.

Sans had stared in shock silence the entire time. "P-Papyrus.."

Papyrus didn't listen. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. Sans was dead. This is just a dream. He kept repeating this to himself, over and over.

**BUMB**

Papyrus froze. Slowely, he looked up. He hadn't even noticed that his hands had been moved. He saw that his hands were hold in place by 2 bony hands, holding Papyrus' own hands against the smaller's chest.

**BUMB**

Papyrus, for a second, was trying to progress what was happening. Only then did he realize that this was Sans' soulbeat.

**BUMB**

Slowey, he looked up, looking at Sans. Sans had an expression filled with worry as his right eye was glowing a soft blue.

"Bro.. you alright?" He asked softly.

**BUMB**

Papyrus was still in doubt. It was a dream. Sans was dead!

But then how was he feeling Sans' soulbeat? That couldn't happen in a dream.

**BUMB**

"Did you have a nightmare?" Sans asked.

"THIS IS A NIGHTMARE." Papyrus said, still not convinced. "YOU ARE DEAD. I SAW YOU DIE. YOU DIED AT THE MOUNTAIN!"

Atleast now he finally rememberd what happend to Sans.

Sans took a couple seconds to progress that. "You mean the mountain we went to today?" He asked.

"HUH?" Papyrus asked. Then memories hit him.

_Memory_

_"C'MON SANS, WE ARE ALMOST AT THE TOP!" Papyrus said with a smile. He couldn't wait to see the stars._

_He turned around when be heard panting. "You know.. maybe you should.. go without me." Sans said._

_"WHY WOULD I DO THAT?" Papyrus asked with a frown. "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO LIKES STARGAZING SO MUCH! C'MON, WE ARE ALMOST AT THE TOP!"_

_"Nah.. I.. I'm not gonna make it." Sans panted. Papyrus rolled his eye's. "DON'T BE SO LAZY SANS."_

_"I am not, I-AAAGH" Sans screamed when he tripped over something, and fell flat face on the ground._

_"SANS!" Papyrus said, his annoyance replaced with worry. Sans groaned._

_"Owww." Papyrus couldn't see what was wrong right now, or check his stats. It was too dark._

_"ARE YOU ALRIGHT SANS?" He asked._

_"Hnn.. y-yup, I'm good. Just a bit sore." Sans anwsered._

_"WELL, COME ON! GET UP!" Papyrus said._

_"Uh.. I am not gonna make it bro." Sans anwsered. He felt dizzy._

_"SANS, YOU PROMISED ME YOU'LL TELL ME ABOUT THE CONSTELLATIONS TONIGHT." Papyrus said, trying to get Sans to move._

_"S-sorry bro.. never been good at keeping promises." Sans groaned._

_..._

_"THEN I'LL CARRY YOU." Papyrus said, already moving back._

_"N-no.. you have been doing that long enough." Sans said. "You already carried me through the flower field on the way here, remember?"_

_"BUT THAT WAS BECAUSE THE FLOWERS WERE SO BIG YOU WOULD GET LOST IN THERE!" Papyrus said. He walked over to where Sans was, and kneeled down beside's him. "C'MON." He slipped his arms under Sans' body, before picking him up, and pulling him close. After that he got up, and continued the walk to the mountain._

_Once they got there, Papyrus gasped. It was a moonless night, with lots of pretty stars._

_"SANS, LOOK!" Papyrus gasped. Sans chuckled, then groaned after. This wasn't the reaction Papyrus was expecting. He sat down, and put his hand on Sans' chest. His soul glowed in reaction. Papyrus sighed in relief. After that he checked him._

**_Sans_ **

**_HP: 0.7/1_ **

**_ATK: 1_ **

**_DEF: 1_ **

**_-Cracked skull._ **

_Papyrus sighed in relief. Nothing too bad. But his skull was cracked._

_Looking at Sans' skull, he did see a small crack there. He left one hand on his chest, and the other moved to his skull, starting to heal. Sans sighed. "T'nks bro.."_

_"NO PROBLEM!" Papyrus smiled. After that he continued to look at the stars. Sans smiled at the sight._

~~~

...

**BUMB**

Papyrus was staring at his hands in shock silence as the memory hit him, tears silently streaming down his face.

"...Paps?" Sans asked.

**BUMB**

Not waisting a second, Papyrus hugged Sans close, and sobbed heavilly. Sans sighed.

"It's okay bro. Not real." He said softly. His eye glew light blue in response.

"N-NEVER." Papyrus said. "DON'T.. DON'T LEAVE. P-PLEASE." His voice cracked.

"I'll stay aslong as you want bro." Sans said, and hugged him back. "I am not going anytime soon."


End file.
